


[art] little paper loki

by crimson_adder



Series: fandom aid (Typhoon Haiyan) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, Fandom Aid, Gen, Loki is a clothes horse, Warning: Loki, Watercolors, does this count as a clothing kink?, paper dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever thought you really needed a Loki paper doll you could dress up and cause mischief with? yeah, me neither. (I was wrong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] little paper loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).



> remember kids, little paper Loki is no laughing matter.
> 
> (the fuck am I saying, he's goddamn hilarious, look at his stupid little helmet) (I did not go completely batshit, only mostly bonkers) (this stupid project woke up all my stupid Loki!feels)
> 
> p.s. this was a commission, which is why he's not available for freebies. :'D


End file.
